


Your Very Own Pet

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Hensuki: Are You Willing to Fall in Love with a Pervert as Long as She's a Cutie?
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling, Dogboys & Doggirls, F/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Reader-Insert, headpats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: Sayuki was your upperclassman who gave you a rather odd request of making her your pet. You comply, though unsure about it. It isn't until she came over, dressed partially like a dog, that you finally bought what she was selling.
Relationships: Tokihara Sayuki/Original Character(s), Tokihara Sayuki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Your Very Own Pet

It was weird at first, you admitted. However, the feeling of patting your senior’s head filled you with warmth. Maybe it was the dog-eared headband she put on or how silky smooth her hair was, but having Sayuki’s head on your lap placed you in a bliss that was unlike any other.

It seemed like a few days ago when she asked you the strangest of requests: making her your pet. Like. A literal dog. Collar and all.

Naturally, this alienated you, though her request to be _punished_ was even odder.

Sayuki was aware of the fact that you had a dog of your own, but she wasn’t really aware of the fact that the dog was in fact your sister’s and that you often come over to her house to play with it. Never in your entire life did you scold or discipline it, nor did you feel any mind to.

Same went for Sayuki. She seemed nice enough not to deserve anything bad happening to her, even when she requests it. You couldn’t bring yourself to be cruel to someone as beautiful as her. You couldn’t even have the nerve to tell her off.

Though, it took some convincing and a little realization that Sayuki enjoys any type of “torment”, which included aggressive cuddling, something you do a lot to your sister’s dog. With that, you and her became, well, not boyfriend and girlfriend but rather master and pet. But for the sake of your sanity and keeping a sense of normalcy, you and Sayuki agreed to refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Which led to today. She came over to your house and put on some dog-themed accessories, such as a dog-eared headband, a fluffy dog tail and paw-like shoes and gloves. You figured that, were they made for someone as tall as Sayuki, she’d invest money into one of those dog-themed pajamas that covered the whole body.

You resisted the urge to pet her outright, especially after she made some cute barks and whimpers. You hadn’t fully bought into the premise, but you enjoyed her company enough to not mind. Especially since the reason she came over was for you to love on her, and the best way to do that? Well, treat her like a puppy dog.

You ask her to come over and lay her head on your lap. Your sister’s dog was small enough for it to be on your entire lap, but just a head would do. You then proceeded to pet her by stroking her head, occasionally scratching behind her “ears”, even though she wouldn’t feel it. Both you and her felt comfortable with the petting. You’d go a little further and get yourself an earpick, but you feel like that’d be taking things _too_ far… And would break the immersion you found yourself in.

“Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl?” You asked in the same squishy baby talk that you gave your own dog.

“Me?” Sayuki asked.

“Yesh you are, yesh you are!” Your hand shook wildly and ruffled up her hair as Sayuki gave a pleasurable sigh. She adjusted herself and looked at you.

“You’d make this pupper extra thankful if you rubbed her belly.” She proceeded to undo her shirt enough to reveal her well-toned stomach. You took a moment to fully grasp the idea that you and Sayuki were about to do some skinship for the first time.

Once you did (and got her on a more comfortable place like your bed), you placed your hand on her soft warm belly. Like with the head pat, this felt incredibly good for both her and you. You were gentler with her belly than you would _your_ dog, which only made the feeling much more pleasurable. There was no need to express how satisfying and comfy it all was. This, along with petting her head, made you temporarily forget you were petting a human and were back to when you petted your dog. Sayuki’s soft, playful giggles were so cute, though… Cute enough for you to crawl into bed and hug her.

“Master?” Sayuki asked.

“You’re a very good girl… I wouldn’t mind falling asleep in your arms.” You muttered. She gave a smile before she licked your cheek, or as she considers it, putting her “scent” on you.

“Okay, master.” She wrapped her arms around you as her paws made a cute squeezing sound. You closed your eyes to the sensation of Sayuki licking your neck as you go to sleep, silently accepting Sayuki’s offer to make her your very own pet.


End file.
